Left behind
by FelicityCarrow
Summary: Les jumelles Blackwolf entament leur première année à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Soudées et inséparables depuis leur naissance, comment réagiront-elles quand le choixpeau magique décidera de chambouler leurs plans ?
1. Prologue

**Left behind - Prologue**

* * *

Le soleil entamait à peine sa lente ascension, dardant ses faibles rayons de lumières sur un Londres encore endormi, quand deux petites têtes aux mèches châtains pointèrent discrètement le bout de leurs nez dans la cage d'escalier. Les deux demoiselles, parfaitement réveillées, s'attelaient avec la plus grande application à ne pas faire grincer les marches de la vieille bâtisse qui leur servait de maison. Aussi silencieuses que des souris, elles se faufilèrent dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée. Leurs petits pieds nus produisaient un son mat en touchant le carrelage du corridor. Bien que ce dernier fût léger, personne ne pouvait tromper l'oreille entraînée de la maîtresse des lieux. Les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et le regard strict, Mme Blackwolf attendait patiemment que les deux aventurières remarquent sa présence. Le visage des fillettes se décomposaient au fur et à mesure de l'amenuisement de l'espace les séparent de leur but : la porte d'entrée.

\- Il n'y a rien !, murmura l'une d'un ton indigné.

\- Peut-être que le Hibou à raté la boite aux lettres ?, suggéra l'autre en faisant mine d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Mme Blackwolf intervint, faisant sursauter les petites.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez de si bonne heure un dimanche matin et sans vos pantoufles de surcroît ?, questionna la quarantenaire.

\- Très bonne question, commença la première. Nous étions …

\- En train de récupérer une peluche que nous avions malencontreusement faite passez par la fenêtre en voulant aérer notre chambre. N'est-ce pas Felicia ?, fit la seconde en quête d'un quelconque soutien provenant de sa sœur.

Mme Blackwolf, n'étant pas dupe et ayant une sainte horreur des mensonges, commença à s'empourprer. Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer son sermon ô combien chronophage.

\- Felicity Licorys Blackwolf et Felicia Elladora Blackwolf …

Les concernées se lancèrent un regard de dégoût mêlé de crainte à l'énonciation de leur nom complet et passablement douteux. La journée, qui leur paraissait prometteuse quelques secondes plus tôt, promettait d'être très longue.

Après un interminable monologue, qui avait duré plus d'une heure, Mme Blackwolf mit à contribution ses « enfants ingrats » dans la réalisation de cette tâche terriblement fastidieuse qu'était le nettoyage des chaudrons usagers provenant de la boutique. Pendant qu'elles astiquaient chaque recoin des innombrables chaudrons, la missive tant attendu arriva. Ce ne fût qu'après la vaisselle du soir que les demoiselles, lessivées, purent enfin obtenir leur saint-graal : leur lettre d'inscription à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Croulant sous la fatigue, Felicity et Felicia montèrent dans leur chambre.

Elles étaient toutes deux couchées dans leur lit respectif positionné aux extrémités de la chambre qu'elles partageaient depuis leur naissance quand Felicia brisa le silence.

\- Fel' ? Et si on était séparé ?

\- On ne peut pas être séparé, on est jumelle

\- Oui mais, si on l'était vraiment ?

Felicity, intrigué par les propos de sa sœur, planta ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin dans ceux, couleur océan, de sa sœur.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu te rappelles de ce que dit tout le temps papa ? Nous sommes serpentard de génération en génération. Tout ira comme prévu, Lily, dors maintenant.

Felicity contempla longuement sa sœur pendant que cette dernière plongeait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Felicia venait de rappeler à sa jumelle cette terrible angoisse qui la prenait parfois en plein milieu de la nuit. Une boule dans la gorge et le cœur aussi lourd que du plomb, une vague de chaleur déferla sur son petit être, âgé récemment de 11 ans, provoquant un défilé de larmes qui s'épanouissait en une chorégraphie incertaine sur son visage. Felicity avait peur. Une de ces peurs indomptables qui s'insinuait en elle et qui la pervertissait telle une gangrène, entravant sa spontanéité et la faisant rentrée dans le moule créé par sa famille. Cette angoisse de séparation avec sa jumelle naquit il y a de cela quelques années, alors que les jumelles avaient surpris Stucky, leur elfe de maison, en train de s'infliger des sévices commandé par leurs parents. Felicia, choquée, commençait déjà à s'éclipser, ni vue, ni connue, quand Felicity entra dans la pièce, paniquée. Cette dernière pris ce qui lui passait sous la main, un essuie de vaisselle précisément, et l'appliqua sur les plaies béantes de l'elfe.

\- Stucky, tu vas te soigner, ordonna la demoiselle de sa voix fluette.

L'elfe de maison la regarda un instant avec insistance, ces énormes yeux vert bouteille remplit d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à décrypter vu son jeune âge. Ce dernier disparu dans un « plop » sonore. Sans le savoir, Felicity venait de libérer leur elfe de maison. Ses parents entrèrent tous deux dans une colère noire. Elle en avait même mouillé sa culotte quand son père l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique. Comme punition pour « son acte immorale entachant la réputation de leur inestimable lignée », Felicity fut enfermée dans la cave durant 1 semaine. Seule. Dans le noir. Seule. Avec des araignées de la taille de sa main. Seule. Avec un repas par jour. Depuis, elle avait peur du noir, des araignées, de la solitude et, surtout, de ses parents.

Est-ce que cet acte inconsidéré influencera le choixpeau ? Est-ce que son ouverture d'esprit, puisqu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions concernant les normes et les hiérarchies, sera la cause de son allé simple en enfer ? Car, en cas d'écart à la tradition, ses parents l'avaient prévenu, sa vie serait aussi joyeuse que celle d'un condamné à mort. Et ça, elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir !

Peu à peu, Felicity sombra dans un sommeil agité par un tourbillon de souvenirs.

* * *

Voici le prologue de ma fanfiction Harry Potter. Je prévois on contenu assez sombre pour la suite des évènements. J'espère que ce prologue vous aura intrigué. N'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer ! (je ne suis pas contente de ma fin .)

Des bisous ?


	2. Chapter 1

Le jour tant attendu et pourtant si redouté se présenta enfin. Les jumelles étaient sur le branle-bas de combat. Tout devait être parfaitement empaqueté dans deux valises distinctes, étiqueté sous des noms distincts avec, pourtant, le même contenu à l'intérieur.

 _Et si …_

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard trahissant leur inquiétude commune. Aucunes d'entre elles ne souhaitaient parler de ce sentiment qui les étouffaient l'une et l'autre. Elles étaient jumelles, elles _savaient_. Elles le ressentaient jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme.

 _Laquelle d'entre nous …_

Parce que des « bêtises » elles en avaient faite l'une comme l'autre. Elles étaient jumelles, elles étaient pareilles. L'une sauva l'elfe de maison, l'autre fut l'amie d'un moldu. Même esprit, corps différents. Elles le savaient au plus profond d'elles même. Rien n'irait comme leur parent l'espérait et ce sera à l'une d'entre elles d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Les filles ! Nous partons !

L'une derrière l'autre, elles acheminèrent leur énorme valise à travers l'escalier. Un bruit insupportable se répercuta dans la vieille bâtisse, faisant grimacer leur père. Durant un bref instant, il eut envie de couper court à ce bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans mais il n'en fit rien. Même si un petit wingardium leviosa aurait pu changer la donne, aidé ses enfants et, par la même occasion, lui soulagé les oreilles. Il n'en fit rien.

\- Une valise, ça se porte !, aboya-t-il à l'intention des jumelles qui trainaient leur lourde valise avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

\- Attends de voir à mes 17 ans …, marmonna Felicity tout en manquant de perdre l'équilibre en voulant porter sa valise.

Felicia la rejoignit dans l'effort, posant sa valise verticalement sur l'une des nombreuses marches, et agrippa un bout de celle de sa sœur.

 _A deux, nous sommes plus fortes._

Elles parvinrent à descendre la première valise au prix d'un immense effort. Un regard vers leur père leur donna l'envie de remonter illico presto chercher la deuxième valise. Peut-importait leurs membres endoloris, leur souffle court et leurs cheveux en batailles. Il fallait descendre cette maudite valise coute que coute.

 _J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuées…_

Les jumelles étaient à présent dans un des compartiments du train à destination de Poudlard. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, savourant le silence qui les enveloppaient. L'atmosphère écrasante de la maison familiale s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que le train avançait. Le doux cahotement du wagon et le son des roues frottant sur les rails agissait sur les deux sœurs comme une berceuse, les apaisant. Elles restèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot, à penser à ce qu'elles avaient vécu et ce qu'elles allaient vivre.

\- Tu as vu la gare ?

\- Avec tout ce monde et les parents qui nous hurlaient dessus sans arrêt ?, répondit Felicia. Mission impossible très chère.

\- J'aurais pourtant aimé la voir, tu sais.

\- Une gare n'a rien d'extraordinaire, Poudlard en revanche, ça, c'est un truc à graver dans ton esprit. Oublie le monde pourri des moldus.

Felicia avait raison. Sa sœur le savait mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, lui rétorquer quelque chose comme « Pourtant, c'est plutôt toi l'experte en moldu » mais ressasser les erreurs du passé n'était pas une bonne solution, surtout avec Felicia. Felicity se contenta donc de faire la moue tout en murmurant « je voulais la voir ».

Elle l'avait tellement imaginée, cette rentrée. Felicity l'avait tellement voulue et redouté, tellement imaginée et rêvé. Elle aurait dû arriver devant la gare et être ébahie par sa beauté fulgurante, son architecture sophistiquée et son imposante stature. Elle aurait dû graver l'image de cette « misérable gare moldu » dans son esprit et l'étiqueté comme « le point de départ de ma nouvelle vie ». C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu et ses parents avaient encore tout gâché comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Felicity aurait bien aimé voir si ça se serait passé comme ça chez les Malfoy !

\- Ils ont un elfe de maison, eux et puis, de toute façon, ils en auraient rien eu à faire de ta stupide gare. Cesse de ruminer et habilles-toi. On arrive bientôt, fit Felicia d'un ton sec en jetant les vêtement de Felicity sur cette dernière.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme un chien, rouspéta sa jumelle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parasiter MON voyage avec TES mauvaises ondes, rétorqua Felicia avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ca t'apprendra à parasiter MON sommeil avec TES mauvaises ondes, grogna Felicity en émergeant de son débardeur.

\- Comme si j'étais la seule à avoir peur !, s'outra Felicia, arrêtant de se vêtir le temps d'une œillade vers sa sœur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux sœurs. Aucunes d'entre elles ne semblaient vouloir bouger. Elles se fixaient dans les yeux et attendaient de voir qui allait briser le silence, qui allait donner raison à l'autre.

\- Au moins quand je cauchemarde, je le fais en silence.

Felicity ajusta ses bas sans prêter attention à sa sœur. Cette dernière finit d'endosser sa robe en silence. Perdue. Felicia avait perdu face à sa sœur et elle ne l'acceptait pas. D'habitude, c'était toujours elle qui avait le dernier mot. C'était comme ça. Elle piquait et Felicity n'avait qu'à s'écraser. S'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise au fil du temps. Au début, Felicity voulait simplement être agréable avec sa sœur vu ce qui était arrivé mais, même après tout ce temps, Felicia ressentait l'envie irrépressible de lancer des piques à sa sœur. Peu importait l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. Felicia ne pardonnait pas à Felicity. Même si c'était pour elle qu'elle l'avait fait, Felicia ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Alors elle l'embêtait. Seulement quand elle se sentait mal. Et elle le savait, que ce n'était pas la chose à faire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Felicia devait déverser un peu de son venin, juste un peu. Elle devait se libérer de toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient et la seule capable de comprendre cela était sa sœur.

\- On n'est plus à la maison Felicia, expliqua d'une voix douce Felicity. Nous ne sommes plus obligées de faire semblant.

\- Semblant de quoi ?

\- Semblant d'être faibles, semblant que tout aille bien, …

Felicity comptait sur ses doigts, d'un ton ironique, les mensonges qu'elles avaient l'habitude de dire tout en regardant intensément sa sœur.

\- Dois-je continuer ?

\- Fais donc soeurette mais ce sera sans moi. Et quand les parents te tomberont dessus, je me ferais un malin plaisir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère…

Felicia s'apprêta à partir quand Felicity enroula son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

\- Tu es une sœur pour moi, fit-elle d'un ton joueur en embrassant Felicia sur la joue.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et se faufilèrent vers la sortie en prenant gare à ne pas trop se faire bousculer. Les valises restées dans le train leur enlevèrent un poids incommensurable. C'était comme si elles se libéraient des innombrables casseroles de leur passé. Elles lièrent leurs mains afin de ne pas se perdre dans la cohue avant de se mettre en rang sous les ordres de l'homme le plus grand qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. Derrière ce géant se trouvait l'immense école aux innombrables tours. Les fenêtres illuminées se reflétaient sur l'étendue lisse du lac qu'elles s'apprêtaient à traverser en barque.

Ce spectacle était sans nul doute celui qui restera gravé à jamais dans leurs esprits. Felicia sourit à sa sœur l'air de dire « tu vois, ta gare … » et elles pouffèrent de rire. Les autres passagers de la barque se retournèrent en les entendant mais elles n'en avaient que faire. Elles étaient ensemble, devant ce somptueux château qui allait abriter leurs rires, leurs chagrins, leurs réussites et leurs échecs, et la joie qui résultait de ce tableau idyllique ne pouvait en rien être gâché.

Les portes du château étaient aussi immenses que le hall d'entrée. Les murmures se répercutaient sur chaque mur, amplifiant les sons, créant une cacophonie là où il n'y en avait pas. Le troupeau d'élèves attendait aussi patiemment que possible. Le silence s'installa suite à l'entrée d'une femme de grande taille, les cheveux attachés en un chignon séré, des lunettes sur son nez et un air sévère plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

La dame s'éclipsa, laissant le temps aux nouveaux élèves d'assimiler les informations : « Début imminent » et « tenue impeccable exigées ». Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, un ton plus haut que précédemment, surement dû à l'excitation croissante. Les élèves gesticulèrent afin de parfaire leur tenue. Les deux jumelles, ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'évènements, se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre afin d'ajuster la tenue de l'autre.

\- Tu es le meilleur miroir que je n'ai jamais eu, plaisanta Felicia.

\- La meilleure coiffeuse, la meilleure styliste … La liste est longue Lily, tu as bien fait de raccourcir le tout, surenchérit Fel' tout en remettant de l'ordre dans la chevelure de sa sœur.

\- L'intelligence de mes deux cerveaux est imbattable !

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore légué le mien à ce que je sache !, s'outra faussement Felicity

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'en as jamais eu ?, rétorqua Felicia avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre en tête de file et toutes les autres se turent, à l'affut de la moindre information.

Malfoy. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les propos de ce dernier. Ce ne sera pas sa modestie qui l'étouffera, pensait-elle. Traiter les gens de la sorte parce que « _père travaille au ministère savez-vous ?_ » – imitait Felicity dans son fort intérieur.

\- Et dire qu'il y en a qui idolâtre ce bon à rien …

Felicia fila un coup de coude à sa sœur et lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas de Drago quand tu jouais dans son manoir.

\- Non, je le faisais en rentrant, rigolait Felicity avant de recevoir un nouveau coup.

Le professeur revint guider la troupe d'enfants à travers une vaste salle à manger composée de 4 tables de la couleur de chacune des maisons et d'une 5ème alignée horizontalement et abritant tous les professeurs. Le plafond de la grande salle représentait un ciel nocturne parsemé de nuages tandis que les lumières dispensées par les innombrables chandelles flottantes faisaient penser à des étoiles. Au fond de la salle, de chaque côté des professeurs, se dressaient fièrement 4 sabliers finement ouvragés, comptant les points attribués aux 4 maisons. Devant les enfants se trouvait la dame, attendant d'un air pincé que le silence reprenne. Dans sa main, un parchemin et à sa droite, posée sur un tabouret, se dressait fièrement le choixpeau magique, maître des distributions.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

La cérémonie commençait. Les jumelles se tinrent la main, espérant conjurer la peur qui les envahissait. Des noms et des maisons fusèrent, la distribution avançait bien. Pour aller plus vite, le professeur plaçait et ôtait elle-même le choixpeau, stratégie efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de successeurs de nobles lignées comme les Malfoy ou les Blackwolf. Les mains des jumelles se détendirent un peu. Malfoy n'était pas encore assis que le choixpeau l'expédiait déjà chez les serpentards. Tout se passera bien. Tout se passera bien. Tout se passer…

\- Felicia Blackwolf ?, appela le professeur.

La main de l'interpelée se crispa et cette dernière lança un regard anxieux à sa jumelle avant de s'acheminer avec lenteur vers le tabouret.

 _Serpentard. Serpentard. Serpentard. Serp._

\- SERPENTARD !

Une vague d'applaudissement provenant de la table des serpentards retentit et ce fut avec une joie non dissimilée que Felicia accouru vers ses camarades. Elle avait eu chaud, très chaud mais elle avait fini par convaincre le choixpeau et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Cette dernière se tourna vers sa sœur, assise sur le tabouret afin de lui transmettre du courage. Elle en aurait grandement besoin.

 _Une deuxième Blackwolf cette année ? Mmmmh … Où vais-je t'envoyer …_

Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, faites que j'aille avec ma sœur

 _Deux jumeaux ensemble ne font pas bon ménage, crois en mon expérience … Une autre maison serait d'autant plus bénéfique puisque ton tempérament est de feux, ne le nie pas, je le vois dans ta tête._

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Felicity perdit ses moyens. Les objectifs qu'elle avait en vue s'éclipsèrent, faisant place à de nouveaux. Et si le choixpeau avait raison ? Et si elle était destinée à autre chose ? Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, Felicity se vit forte, invulnérable, bravant les interdits et les dogmes de ses parents. Pendant un instant, Felicity était …

\- Gryffondor !, s'exclama le choixpeau, sortant la demoiselle le portant de sa rêverie.

… Morte. Felicity était morte. De peur. De tristesse. De honte. D'angoisse. De colère. Morte tout simplement. Blême, elle croisa le regard effaré de sa sœur, assise à la droite de Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier lui décocha un rictus de mépris quand elle s'assit à la table des gryffondors. La tête basse, elle priait tous les dieux possibles et imaginables de mettre fin à sa vie.

* * *

Voici la correction du chapitre 1. C'est le même qu'avant hormis le petit détails des valises subitement devenues portables à une main qui est réglé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on arrive à Poudlard que les valises deviennent plus légères par magie ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite :)


End file.
